Spiffy Pictures
Spiffy Pictures is a company founded in 1994 that is the producer of Jack's Big Music Show. It was also seen on Curious Buddies, Bunnytown, Hocle and Stoty. In an orange background, the logo has a dog with the sign saying "SPIFFY PICTURES". In 2015, the logo was redone. The font of the text on the logo is different, the dog doesn't say "Spiffy", and winks instead. This can be seen on Nature Cat. Scare Factor None to low, Some people find it harmless, the zooming might startle some, as well as the accordion at the beginning. Category: Logos.EXE Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Face Logos Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:Taken From "Erica" Category:2016 Category:Top 5 not scary logos Category:S Category:P Category:I Category:F Category:Y Category:C Category:T Category:U Category:R Category:E Category:Pure of Heart Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1994 Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Used to be my least neutral logo Category:Logos i'm neutral over nowadays Category:Logos that don't scare most people Category:The most unscariest logo and never scare anyone!!!!! Category:Medal Category:Logos that can turn into yoyle or medal Category:5 most unscariest logo Category:Heroes Category:Punishment logos Category:Bully slayers Category:BFDI Characters Category:Logo punishment used on Viacom Category:Timmylogo's Minions Category:Good vs Good Category:Good Logos Category:Good Users Category:Pure-Blood but blood Traitors Category:Gryffindors Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Cute Logos Category:Logos that chase Herobrine Category:Logos that chases Viacom Category:Cute logos Category:Not scary Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Scary logos that were redone in 2015 Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:Don't Understand why they are Scary Logos Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:2017 Category:Taken From "Jack's Big Music Show" Category:Strawberry Shortcake's favorite logos Category:Claire Wyckoff's logo friends Category:Childish Logos Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Jacky and the logo Category:S! Category:P! Category:IFFY! Category:Ahhhhhh! Category:Hey Spiffy you're so so icky Category:When you go walk around you make me oh so sicky Category:Icky Spiffy! Category:Eww eww! Category:Icky S. Category:Eww! Eww! Category:I c k y S p i f f y ! Category:Eww eww!!! Category:One more time! Category:ICKY SPIFFY! Category:Bumadumbumbumbumabumbumbumabumbumbumabumbum Category:He's a logo Category:Bumabumabumbumbumabumbuma Category:Spiffy Phantom... Phantom... Phantom... Category:I spy with my little eye, something scary beginning with S. Category:I know! Skis. Category:Hee hee hee! Nope. Category:Super Mikey! Category:I'll give you a clue. Can you guess? Category:Uh, no. Category:It's me! Spiffy Pictures! Category:Family & Kids Logos Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos with effects Category:Metal Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Yellow, Black And White Logos Category:Black Text Logos Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:Luan louds favroite logos Category:Unnecessary Gay Folder Category:Logos Category:TOO MUCH CATEGORIES Category:Logos that scared me as a kid Category:Logos that gave me nightmares for 7 years (BendytheDevil11)(true) Category:Closing Logos Category:Logos that finally closed it's doors Category:Logos that makes you have a bad dream about them Category:I c k y S P I F F Y ! Category:Muppet babies sesaon 9 Category:Taken From "Wonder Pets" Category:Drawn together